everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Madeline Hatter/books
Madeline Hatter debuted in the books in The Storybook of Legends of the ''Ever After High'' book series, which premiered on October 08, 2013. She seemingly will never get again more than a mention in the second generation book series by Suzanne Selfors, which she was brought up only once: This is most likely due to her ability to hear Narrators, which, is probably a different narrator from the Shannon Hale books, considering a different book series with a different author. Books Ever After High (I) Madeline Hatter works at her father's store, the Mad Hatter of Wonderland’s Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe, during the summer. On the last day of summer break, she helps nervous new student Clara Lear to make a friend. On the first day of her Legacy Year, Madeline enters her dorm by tumbling through a wall and has tea with her roommate, Raven Queen. Madeline introduces herself to the Narrator and continues to listen to its observations. While eating lunch in the Castleteria with Raven and Cedar Wood, Madeline receives her schedule for Legacy Year, which includes Chemythstry, Riddling, and Storytelling 101. Madeline attends Briar Beauty's Book-to-School party. At the end of Orientation Week, Madeline attends Legacy Day practice. She pledges to become the next Mad Hatter of Wonderland. Madeline plays basketball in the first Grimmnastics class. She chats and watches the others play around her until the wolves take her basket, disqualifying her. Madeline appears in Raven and Apple's dorm room, accidentally breaking Apple's chair. She jumps her way out to breakfast in the castleteria, with Raven and Apple behind her. Not knowing this is not an Ever After custom, Madeline joins in on the food fight. After setting the Yester Day holiday date early, Raven is confused on who to visit. Since Wonderland is closed, Madeline has Neverland in mind since they both end with the word "land". Madeline has to arrive back at school early because of the unwelcoming nature of the residents in Neverland. Madeline visits the Treasury and sees a disarray of objects scattered. Thinking this is a party, Madeline slips items in her pockets, but hides as soon as the Headmaster catches the students. The Uni Cairn, a small glass figurine, drops out of Madeline's pocket and cracks until its entire head is chipped off. Knowingly setting the Jabberwock free from its glass prison, Madeline is in for banishment and expulsion as it is announced the next morning. Extremely saddened that something this bad would happen, Madeline hops away. Madeline is visited by Apple and Raven, thinking that they're here to say goodbye, but is rather shocked how Apple thought about bunnies the whole time and didn't say a word. She complains about this to Briar. The next day, Madeline and her father are to depart Ever After and pick up and leave to Neverland. Moments before her banishment, Apple and Raven are able to conjure up an Irrefutable Evidence spell, showing that everyone else was also the cause of the Uni Cairn breaking. Madeline is set free from her chains and rejoining her classmates, she reconstructs Apple and Raven's dorm room. Madeline and the Wonderlandians consult each other and are curious on what's going on. Cedar luckily bumps into the Wonderlandians. After learning that the Jabberwock is responsible for the mishaps around Ever After, the four girls are determined to ensure it's at least sent back to Wonderland and everything be fixed back. As soon as she finds out how the narrator too has been affected by the Jabberwock's Wonderland magic, Madeline takes over until they recover. Madeline and the bunch gather ingredients for making a personified scene of the Tumtum Groves Wonderland had, and they are able to do so after Cedar's paints, Lizzie's messages to fellow Wonderlandians and her dulcimer playing, as well as Kitty's Tumtum resin she keeps handy. They do this by splitting up, with Kitty having to temporarily take over the role of the narrator in Maddie's stead. The girls acquire the Vorpal Sword and are prepared to put the Jabberwock back in its place, but also rescue the Mad Hatter who previously used himself as bait to buy time for the girls, to Madeline's dismay. The Jabberwock crushes all the plants in the Grove behind itself as soon as the girls run from it. Madeline pleads Lizzie to help rescue her father free. Madeline finishes the Jabberwock off by ultimately breaking the fourth wall and sending it through Wonderland via portal. Madeline tries to remind everyone of the "unforgettable" adventure they had the day before, but none of them seem to recall what happened, so Madeline just rolls along with it. At the end of the book, Madeline receives an award. Ever After High (II) She is brought up but never appears when the narration part brings up Madeline being co-presidents with Apple. Category:Ever After High (I) book characters Category:Ever After High (II) book characters